SMS: Senjata Makan Tuan
by Quinsi Vinsis
Summary: AU. Pertempuran Ichigo vs Toushiro lewat SMS masih terus berlanjut! "Dasar om-om pervert gombal"."Aku tau kamu bingung"."Iya, aku ngisengin kamu"."Seingetku dari tadi aku nggak ngomong deh"."Jeruk makan jeruk" Chapter 3 update! -IchiHitsu-
1. Boleh kenalan?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach...

**SMS: Senjata Makan Tuan  
**by BlackGrayWhite

**Warning(s): **AU. OOC. Garing. Penggunaan bahasa yang campur2 antara baku dan tidak baku. Hampir seluruh isi fic ini adalah SMS, jadi jangan komplain! Slight IchiHitsu XDD

**A/N. **Fic ini bukanlah fic sequel dari **SMS: Hati-Hati Orang Iseng!** yang saia _publish_ sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Jadi, siapapun bisa baca fic ini dengan tenang, damai, sejahtera -?- Fic ini adalah kumpulan SMS gaje saia dengan teman saia yang di sana itu *nunjuk2 HitsuNina yang lagi jaga warnet* yang atas rikuesnya saia jadikan fic. Dan inilah jadinya.. XDD

_Remember! You've been warned! Read on your own risk..._

Selamat membaca... :DD

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo sedang bosan sekarang. Maklum lah... Namanya aja malam Sabtu, acara TV nggak ada yang bagus. Pulsa modemnya sekarang sudah habis, jadi dia tidak bisa nge-_update _status, nge-_tweet_, buka YouTube, fanfiction(dot)net, kaskus, LJ, WP, dan lain-lain. Ayah dan adik-adiknya juga sekarang sedang pergi nginep ke rumah sepupu di Kobe dan baru pulang besok sore, jadi rumahnya sepiiii banget. Cuma kedengeran suara tikus di loteng yang sedang bermesraan dengan hamster tetangga yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Hamtaro yang suka keluyuran -?-.

Sambil tengkurep di atas kasur, ia memandang foto Toushiro yang ia bingkai dan diletakkan di atas meja belajarnya agar ia selalu mengingat pacarnya yang cakep itu. Uuh... Ia tak menyangka akhirnya cowok berambut putih itu bisa menjadi pacarnya setelah menunggu selama kurang lebih 4 tahun, atau sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di bangku SMP.

Saat sedang melamun memikirkan kisah cinta antara dirinya dan Toushiro, tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide nongol di otak Ichigo. Mengerjai Toushiro lewat SMS! _Yap, ide yang bagus, Kurosaki Ichigo!_ Dengan seringai lebar khas Ichimaru Gin muncul di wajahnya, ia berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar adik-adiknya dan langsung melesat ke arah meja belajar tempat Karin biasa menyimpan HP-nya. Adiknya yang berambut hitam itu memang jarang membawa HP kemana-mana, sebagai gantinya, ia selalu meletakkannya di atas meja belajarnya.

Dengan bersemangat, ia mengambil HP adiknya itu dan berkata, "Karin, gue pinjem hape ya... Iya, pake aja." Gaje -.-

Sekali lagi, ia melesat dan sampai dalam sekejap mata di dalam kamarnya. Setelah menutup pintu, ia membuka kunci HP yang dipegangnya dan menekan *000#. Tak menunggu lama, muncul tulisan **–PulsaUTAMA Rp. 21997. Aktif 23/12/10. Tenggang 22/01/11–**. "Wuiih..." seru Ichigo takjub melihat nominal pulsa yang tertera. Maklum, nggak pernah punya pulsa lebih dari 5 rebu -.-

"Karin, gue minta pulsa ya... Iya, abisin juga nggak apa-apa," katanya gaje lagi. Inilah dia kebiasaan jelek Ichigo, minta izin memakai barang orang lain ke diri sendiri dan mengiyakannya sendiri -.-

Ichigo lalu memasuki _write new text message_, mengetikkan pesan isengnya, **–Hai :))–** dan mengirimnya ke nomor yang sudah sangat ia hapal—078920121009. [*author senyum2 gaje ngeliat nomer hape-nya toushiro*]

Setelah muncul **–Message delivered–** di layar ponsel, ia tersenyum sendiri, tak mengetahui kalau sebenarnya dirinyalah yang akan dikerjai...

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro baru saja menyelesaikan tugas Fisika-nya ketika ponselnya bergetar dengan **–New message from: Karin–** tertera di layarnya. Bingung karena tiba-tiba saja adik pacarnya yang ia kenal lewat pertandingan sepak bola tahun lalu itu mengirim pesan padanya, ia pun membuka SMS tersebut. Makin bingunglah ia setelah membaca pesan tersebut yang hanya berisi **–Hai :))–** itu. Sejauh yang ia tahu, Karin itu blak-blakan alias tudepoin. Lagipula, _emoticon_ yang biasa ia pakai itu **-,- =.= (-,-)"** **-_-** dan **:P**, bukan yang seperti **:D :) XD :3 TT_TT **dan lain-lain.

Karena tak tahu harus membalas apa, ia ketikkan saja **–Hai juga..–** dan mengirimnya. Baru saja ponsel hitamnya diletakkan kembali di atas meja, benda kecil kesayangan Toushiro itu bergetar lagi.

**–New message from: Karin–**

**–Boleh kenalan ga? C: –**

_What the heck?_

Toushiro lalu membalasnya dengan **–Hah? Maksud?–**. Tentu saja Toushiro makin heran. Ngapain coba, si Karin ngajakin kenalan kalo ternyata mereka udah kenal? _'Hm... Aku mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan nih...' _batinnya. _'Palingan si Strawberry lagi bosen...'_

Tiba-tiba ponsel di genggamannya bergetar lagi. **–Ya kenalan... Boleh ga..?–**.

Seringai menyeramkan langsung saja menghiasi wajahnya. _'Fufufu... Kau mau mengerjaiku, Kurosaki? Butuh waktu 1000 tahun bagimu untuk bisa melakukannya...'_ katanya dalam hati. _'Akan kubuat kau menyesal karena telah berpikir untuk mengerjaiku, Kurosaki!'_

* * *

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Terserah. _(18:57)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Hei hei... Jawaban macam apa itu... -,- _(18:58)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **... _(18:58)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **... _(18:59)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **... _(19:00)_

**Operator **to **Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Karena kamu sudah mengirim 5 sms, maka untuk selanjutnya akan berlaku Rp. 2x10(pangkat)-20/sms sampai tengah malam nanti ke semua operator. Untuk info lebih lanjut hubungi 111 _(19:00)_

* * *

Seringai Toushiro melebar. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah memberi rambutnya gel banyak-banyak hingga tidak melawan gravitasi lagi dan memejamkan matanya untuk menjadikannya seorang Ichimaru Gin mini. [kawaiii~ :33]

_'Nah, Kurosaki Ichigo. Akan kulayani permainanmu itu... Dengan tarif Rp. 0,00...2/sms, aku bisa membalas semua sms-mu itu tanpa harus khawatir kehabisan pulsa... Fufufu... akan kubuat pulsamu habis, Kurosaki!'_

* * *

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Hei hei... kok malah jadi diem-dieman begini sih? _(19:01)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Wateper _(19:02)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Jadi gimana? Boleh kenalan ga? _(19:02)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Sesukamu lah. _(19:03)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Ya udah... Kalo gitu... Nama kamu siapa? _(19:04)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Ngapain kamu nanya nama aku? _(19:05)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Lah kan aku pengen kenalan sama kamu... _(19:05)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Your point? _(19:06)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Ya intinya kenalan kan biar aku tau nama kamu, umur kamu, de-el-el _(19:08)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Trus? _(19:09)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Ya aku nanya nama kamu siapa _(19:10)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Kalo aku ga mau jawab? _(19:11)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Ntar aku cium _(19:13)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **-.- _(19:14)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Kenapa? _(19:14)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Pervert _(19:15)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **XD _(19:15)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **-.- _(19:16)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Kamu ga mau aku cium? _(19:17)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Emang ada orang normal yang mau dicium sama orang aneh bin ga jelas kayak kamu? _(19:18)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Ada _(19:19)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Siapa? _(19:19)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Kamu _(19:20)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **-.- _(19:21)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **:-* _(19:22)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **#kabur _(19:22)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **#ngejarkamu _(19:23)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Ngapain sih kamu ngejar aku segala? _(19:24)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Kan kamu belom ngasih tau aku nama kamu _(19:25)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Kamu segitu pengennya tau nama aku ya..? _(19:27)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Yup _(19:27)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Kenapa? _(19:28)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Kan tadi udah aku bilang aku mau kenalan sama kamu... Masa iya kita ngobrol begini tapi aku ga tau nama kamu... _(19:29)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **So? Nama ga penting tauk _(19:30)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Kenapa? _(19:31)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Aku manggil kamu 'kamu' dan kamu manggil aku 'kamu' juga. Tuh, nama sama sekali nggak pengaruh kan _(19:32)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Iya sih... Tapi aku masih tetep pengen tau nama kamu... :3 _(19:33)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **-.- _(19:33)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **? _(19:34)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Bukankah lebih sopan dan masuk akal kalau kau memperkenalkan dirimu lebih dulu sebelum kau menanyakan identitas orang lain? _(19:36)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Ah _(19:36)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **So? _(19:37)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Yasud. Namaku Kuchiki Goro. Nama kamu? _(19:40)_

* * *

"_What the_... Kuchiki Goro?" seru Toushiro nggak percaya. "Gila... Nggak nyangka si Kurosaki bakal make nama itu... Apa dia pikir gue nggak tau?"

Toushiro tau Ichigo pakai marga 'Kuchiki' bukan karena dia cinta mati sama Byakuya atau Rukia [hoho... Ichigo sih cinta matinya sama Toushiro... XDD], tapi karena 'Kuchiki Goro' adalah anagram tidak sempurna dari namanya sendiri, **Ku-ro-**sa-**ki **I-**chi-go**.

"Hm... Sepertinya mulai menarik..."

* * *

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Bo'ong banget _(19:42)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Hah? _(19:43)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Nama kamu bukan itu _(19:44)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Eeeh? Itu nama aku tauk! _(19:44)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Ga percaya _(19:45)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Yee... Kok kamu bisa ga percaya? _(19:46)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Ga tau _(19:47)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Kok malah nggak tau? _(19:48)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Entahlah _(19:48)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Dasar aneh _(19:49)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Emangnya kau pikir siapa yang telah membuat aku aneh, hah? _(19:50)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Siapa yaa...? _(19:52)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **-.- _(19:52)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **XD _(19:53)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **-.- _(19:54)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **XDD _(19:54)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Kamu, tauk _(19:55)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Eh? _(19:55)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Kamu yang udah bikin aku aneh _(19:57)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **XDD _(19:57)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Kenapa lagi sih? _(19:58)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Aku seneng aku telah membuat kamu aneh! XDD _(19:59)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Kok malah seneng? _(20:00)_

* * *

"Wuih, Toushiro ternyata tangguh..." gumam Ichigo. "Tapi itu makin membuatku bersemangat!"

Itulah dia jeritan seseorang yang terbebas dari penjara dunia bernama 'kebosanan'...

* * *

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Ya seneng dong! Kalo kamu jadi aneh gara2 aku, berarti aku udah berhasil bikin kamu tergila-gila sama aku~ _(20:02)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Dapet logika darimana tuh? _(20:02)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Dari kamu~ _(20:03)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **-.- Ngegombal mulu dari tadi _(20:04)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Bodo. Kuchiki Goro gitu loh~! _(20:05)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Udah dibilangin aku ga percaya kalo itu nama kamu... _(20:05)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Kenapa sih kamu ngotot banget? _(20:06)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Insting _(20:07)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Sayangnya insting kamu salah... _(20:07)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Tetep aja aku ga percaya nama kamu itu _(20:08)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Ga sopan _(20:09)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Bodo _(20:10)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Itu tuh nama pemberian orang tua aku! _(20:11)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **So? _(20:11)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Tapi kamu malah ga percaya _(20:12)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Emang _(20:13)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Nggak sopan itu namanya! _(20:14)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Bodo _(20:14)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Kamu itu orangnya keras kepala ya... _(20:15)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **... _(20:15)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **... _(20:16)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Hei? _(20:23)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Hooi~ _(20:27)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Yuhuu~ _(20:48)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **_(20:54)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **_(20:59)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Heeei~ _(21:17)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Kok nggak jawab, sih? _(21:45)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Cantiq? _(22:21)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Udah tidur? _(22:33)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Ah _(23:02)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Apaan sih? _(23:26)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Kau ga bales-bales siih... _(23:28)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Ngantuk _(23:31)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Oh _(23:32)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Hn _(23:33)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Oyasumi nasai~ _(23:34)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Met bobo~ _(23:34)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Hn _(23:35)_

**'Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Mimpiin aku, ya! _(23:36)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Ga bakal _(23:39)_

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Pesan Moral:** Kalau mau ngerjain orang, pakailah kartu yang murahnya lebay banget kayak Toushiro biar nggak rugi :P *gampared*

* * *

Hahah... Fanfic gaje pelampiasan ke-gaje-an saia XD Habisnya... Hari Jumat kemaren ulangan 2 pelajaran paling abstrak—Kimia n Fisika—berturut-turut dari jam pertama sampe jam keempat [Gilaa~ Soalnya mantep banget~] Hari Sabtu muter2in Roxy Mas, Pasar Senen [wiii~ novel The Lost Symbol yang harganya di toko buku tuh seratus ribu lebih, di sono cuma 30ribu~ XD] , n Gramedia Matraman [sampe kelewatan 2 halte... Jalan deh~ T.T] besoknya pas bangun, kaki pegel banget, jadinya saia ga ikutan ke Anyer T.T Untungnya tadi nggak jadi ulangan PKn n Sejarah...

Oke, cukup sekian curhatan saia di atas...

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

_No flame or junk review, please..._


	2. Gombal

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach...

**SMS: Senjata Makan Tuan  
**by BlackGrayWhite

**Warning(s): **AU. OOC. Garing. Penggunaan bahasa yang campur2 antara baku dan tidak baku. Hampir seluruh isi fic ini adalah SMS, jadi jangan komplain! Slight IchiHitsu XDD

**A/N. **Makasih untuk semua yang udah baca n review... ^_^ Untuk yang login, balasannya sudah saia kirim. Silakan cek e-mail atau inbox ffn kalian... Untuk yang nggak login, balasannya ada di akhir chapter :D

_Remember! You've been warned! Read on your own risk..._

Selamat membaca... :DD

* * *

Ichigo tersenyum-senyum sendiri memandang ponsel Karin yang masih ia genggam. Ia tak menyangka Toushiro bakal terjebak dalam permainannya. Dia mengira Toushiro akan mengabaikan SMS dari orang yang tidak dikenal, tapi ternyata, ia malah merespon, bahkan sampai 'mengobrol' lama.

Remaja berambut oranye nyentrik itu melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di atas klosetnya. Pukul 23:47.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide melintas di kepala Ichigo. Dengan segera, ia mengetikkan SMS tergombal yang pernah ia buat dan mengirimnya ke Toushiro...

* * *

Toushiro baru saja akan memasuki alam mimpi ketika HP-nya bergetar. Dengan mata masih terpejam, tangannya berusaha meraih HP yang ia letakkan di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Ketika ia membuka matanya, ia langsung bertemu dengan tulisan, **–New message from: Karin–**.

'_Kenapa dia masih mengirim sms?' _pikirnya. Karena penasaran, ia pun membukanya dan langsung melongo.

–**Semoga di malam yang sunyi ini, engkau tertidur lelap, melepaskan semua masalah yang ada di dalam dirimu... Dan semoga di pagi yang sejuk nanti... Wajah manismu semakin merona dan selalu ceria dengan lekukan senyummu yang secerah mentari...  
Good night...–**

"Ini Kurosaki yang bikin?" katanya tak percaya. Maklum, ia percaya kalau Ichigo bukanlah jenis cowok yang romantis (dan gombal), tapi setelah membaca sms yang baru saja diterimanya itu, ia harus mengingat bahwa ada pepatah yang mengatakan 'janganlah menilai dari penampilan luarnya'. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir... Ichigo tidak pernah gombal padanya. Kenapa sekarang malah jadi gombal banget?

* * *

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Hn... _(23:48)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Kok belum tidur? _(23:49)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Keganggu gara2 sms kamu barusan -.- _(23:49)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Oh _(23:50)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Yasud. Met tidur~ _(23:51)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Andai aku bisa mengatakannya padamu juga... _(23:52)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Emang kenapa? _(23:52)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Aku nggak bisa tidur~ _(23:53)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Trus kamu maunya ngapain? _(23:54)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **SMSan yuk~ _(23:54)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **-.- _(23:55)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Kenapa? _(23:56)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Seingatku kau tadi berharap supaya aku bisa tidur lelap deh... _(23:57)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Tapi sang pangeran di sini belum bisa tidur, tuan putri... Masa kau tak mau menemani diriku yang kesepian? _(23:59)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Enak aja aku dibilang 'tuan putri'... _(00:01)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Lho? Kenapa kamu nggak mau dipanggil putri? _(00:02)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **... _(00:02)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **...? _(00:03)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Aku cowok tau... _(00:04)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **EEEH? KAU COWOK? _(00:05)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **-.- Iya. Kenapa? Ada yang salah? _(00:05)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Ada! Kukira kau cewek! _(00:06)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **-.- Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan kalau aku itu cewek? _(00:07)_

**Operator **to **Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Karena kamu sudah mengirim 5 sms, maka untuk selanjutnya akan berlaku Rp. 2x10(pangkat)-20/sms sampai tengah malam nanti ke semua operator. Untuk info lebih lanjut hubungi 111 _(00:07)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Gaya sms kamu! Mirip cewek! _(00:08)

* * *

_

Ichigo ketawa ngakak di kamarnya. Ia nggak menyangka kalau sms mereka bakalan membahas masalah gender..

'_Kira-kira... ekspresi Toushiro sekarang kayak apa ya..?'_ pikirnya.

* * *

Dengan kesal, Toushiro meninju-ninju bantal di depannya. "Dasar... Kurosaki... sialan! Bakalan... gue... bikin... pulsa lo... abiiiis!"

* * *

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Enak aja _(00:09)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Seriuuus! _(00:10)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Tauk ah _(00:10)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Yaah... Jangan marah dong, hime~ _(00:11)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Himee~ _(00:17)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Himeee~ Kok ngambek siih? _(00:23)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Siapa yang bilang gue ngambek? _(00:25)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Aku. Tapi tenang aja Hime... Walaupun kamu cowok, tapi kamu pasti manis _(00:26)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Sialan _(00:27)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Eeh~? Dibilang manis kok marah? _(00:28)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Mana ada cowok yang mau dibilang manis... -.- _(00:29)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Masa? _(00:30)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Iya _(00:30)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Kamu sok tau... Aku mau kok, dibilang manis.. _(00:32)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **-.- _(00:32)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **:DD _(00:33)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Eia, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku _(00:34)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Yang mana? _(00:35)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Yang nama kamu _(00:36)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **-.- _(00:37)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Kenapa? _(00:37)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Masih diinget aja yang begituan _(00:38)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Ya masih inget laah~ _(00:39)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Terserah deh... _(00:40)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Jadi... Nama kamu siapa? _(00:41)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Tebak aja sendiri _(00:42)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Eeh? Tebak? _(00:43)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Yep _(00:43)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Ngg... Yang pasti nama kamu bukan Paijo _(00:44)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Tau darimana? _(00:45)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Kamu kan manis... Masa namanya Paijo sih? _(00:46)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Kamu kan belum pernah liat aku... Kenapa kamu bisa bilang kalau aku manis? _(00:47)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Insting _(00:48)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **-.- Sayangnya insting kamu salah _(00:48)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Kenapa jawabanmu sama kayak jawabanku tadi? _(00:49)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Kau sendiri kenapa juga ngikutin? _(00:50)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Entahlah _(00:51)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Tuh kan, ngikutin lagi... _(00:51)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Ah... Wateper _(00:52)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Tuh... Kok kamu ngikutin jawaban aku terus sih..? _(00:53)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **I simply worship you... :)) _(00:54)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **-_- Gombal _(00:55)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **  
C = Care u so much  
I = I miss u so much  
N = Never forget u  
T = The only one for me  
A = And I love u _(00:58)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **-_- Kenal aja baru beberapa jam tapi udah langsung ngomong kayak gitu... _(00:59)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **XDD _(01:00)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Huh _(01:01)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Jadi... nama kamu siapa? _(01:02)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Dibilangin tebak aja sendiri _(01:02)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Kasih hint-nya dooong~ _(01:03)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Nggak _(01:04)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Ayolaah~ Pliiis~~ _(01:05)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **:| Udah ah, aku ngantuk. Met tidur _(01:06)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Ya udah. Met tidur jugaaa~ _(01:07)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **  
Jika kamu jadi coklat  
Jadilah yang termanis

Jika kamu jadi bintang  
Jadilah yang paling terang

Jika kamu jadi mimpi  
Jadilah yang terindah

Jika kamu menyayangiku  
Jadilah yang terbaik... dan sayangilah aku tanpa henti

Oyasuminasai, Himeee~ :))) _(01:11)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **I hate you _(01:12)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Love you too, Himee~~~ :DD _(01:13)

* * *

_

"_Love you too_, Kurosaki.." bisiknya sambil tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya dan melayang ke alam mimpi...

* * *

**Bersambung...

* * *

**

Gomennasai, minna-sama~~ Ni chapter pendek bangeeeet~~ Udah gitu, humornya kurang kerasa~~ TT_TT

Padahal tadinya mau diterusin sampe 3000 words, tapi pas ngetik sms terakhir, tiba-tiba otak saia nge-blank gara-gara inget besok ulangan PKn n Sejarah~~ Terpaksa diputus di situ, deh... DDX

Oh ya, saia mau bales review yang nggak login dulu...

**Tere: ***angguk2* Ichigo emang gombal~ *dibankai* Yesh! 10 thumbs up for you, Toushiro! XDD  
Nope-nya Toushiro? Hehe... 078920121009 itu 2012-nya ultahnya Toushiro, 1009 itu ultahnya Gin. Wkwkwkwkwk (author pecinta GinHitsu XD) Makasih yoo~~

**Nesia Yufa:** Eh? Naming sense?  
Haha... Daripada bosen, mending bales ngerjain aja :P Makasih ya~

Ngg... Terus... Minggu depan kemungkinan besar saia nggak bisa nge-Update, soalnya minggu depan tuh saia menghadapi UTS~ -_-

Ok. Sekian dari saia..

_No flame or junk review, please..._


	3. Masa?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach...

**SMS: Senjata Makan Tuan  
**by BlackGrayWhite

**Warning(s): **AU. OOC. Garing. Penggunaan bahasa yang campur2 antara baku dan tidak baku. Hampir seluruh isi fic ini adalah SMS, jadi jangan komplain! IchiHitsu XDD

**A/N. **Makasih untuk semua yang udah baca n review... ^_^ Untuk yang login, balasannya sudah saia kirim (kecuali HitsuNina. Lagi nggak punya pulsa neeh). Silakan cek e-mail atau inbox ffn kalian... Untuk yang nggak login, balasannya ada di akhir chapter :D

_Remember! You've been warned! Read on your own risk..._

Selamat membaca... :DD

* * *

Toushiro melirik jam dindingnya lalu menghela nafas. Pukul 04:07. Itu berarti ia baru tidur selama kira-kira 3 jam dan sekarang ia sama sekali tak mengantuk. Kembali, ia menghela nafas.

Karena bosan, ia mengambil HP-nya yang ia letakkan di samping kaki [biar pas alarmnya bunyi, dia mesti bener-bener melek dan bangun untuk mematikannya. Kalau diletakkan di sebelah bantal, ntar pas alarmnya bunyi, mata masih merem dan masih berada di antara alam mimpi dan kenyataan, tapi tangan bisa dengan mudah mematikan alarm. Kapan bangunnya kalo gitu?] dan mulai memencet-mencet tombolnya asal.

Tetapi tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang masuk ke otaknya. _"Bagaimana kalau yang meng-SMS selama ini bukan Kurosaki, tapi orang lain?"_ pikirnya. _"Tidak mungkin... Yang bisa memakai nomor Karin hanya keluarganya saja... Karin tak mungkin, Yuzu juga tak mungkin. Yang paling mungkin adalah si Jeruk..." _pause,_ "...dan ayahnya."_

Toushiro agak merinding kalau mengingat kelakuan-kelakuan Isshin yang agak antik itu. Mana ada ayah yang membangunkan anak laki-lakinya dengan cara menyerangnya di tempat tidur dan memeluk poster berukuran raksasa sambil menangis kalau tiba-tiba anaknya "melukai" hatinya! Dan mana ada ayah di dunia ini yang sangat bersemangat untuk mengajari anaknya tentang seks saat pertama kali ia tahu anaknya sudah punya pacar!

"Hmm... Mungkin aku harus memastikannya dulu..."

* * *

Ichigo terbangun karena wekernya yang ia set jam 06:30 berbunyi. Padahal tidurnya nyenyak sekali! Sambil menggerutu pelan, ia mematikan wekernya dan mengambil HP-nya. Tiba-tiba saja ia tersenyum. Dengan lincah, jari-jarinya mengetikkan **–Pagiii~– **dan mengirimnya ke Toushiro. Setelah itu, ia berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur.

Selesai sarapan, ia mengecek apakah ada sms masuk atau tidak. Dan tentu saja ia kecewa karena belum ada balasan dari yayangnya yang agak judes itu. Karena Ichigo adalah Ichigo, ia mengirim sms lagi ke Toushiro. Kali ini isinya **–Kau belum bangun, Hime?–**.

Ia kembali menunggu. Tapi karena ia belum juga mendapat balasan setelah menunggu 20 menitan, ia kembali mengirim **–Hime~ Udah siaaang~ Banguuuun~~–**. Dan betapa senangnya ia ketika **–1 pesan diterima– **muncul di layar HP-nya sekitar 10 menit kemudian.

**

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Apa? _(07:37)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Ohayou~ :3 _(07:38)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Yo _(07:38)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Singkat amat jawabnya _(07:39)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **... _(07:40)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo:**  
Ehem... Ehem...

Makan kerang di bawah pohon mahoni  
Sekarang lagi ngapain ni?

Tukang parkir bawa kue  
Pasti lagi mikirin gue

Itu kuda lagi puasa  
Itu sih udah biasa... :DD _(07:43)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Mulai lagi deh... -.- _(07:44)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Apanya? _(07:45)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Yaa gitu deh _(07:45)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **? Ah, udahlah. Kamu lagi apa? _(07:46)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Baru aja selesai mandi _(07:47)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Eeeh? Kenapa nggak bilang2? _(07:48)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Ngapain aku bilang ke kamu kalo aku mau mandi? Kurang kerjaan -.- _(07:49)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Aku kan mau ikutan! DDDX _(07:50)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Dasar om-om pervert gombal (-.-") _(07:52)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Aku bukan om-om! _(07:53)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Kau tak menyangkal kalau kau gombal dan pervert? _(07:54)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Ngapain nyangkal kalo ternyata itu emang kenyataan? XD _(07:55)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Sialan _(07:55)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Siyana _(07:56) _ [A/N. HitsuNina~ Kau tau artinya itu? XDD]

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Apaan tuh? _(07:57)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Ga tau. Asal ngetik aja _(07:57)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **-.- _(07:58)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **XDD _(07:58)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Hime? _(08:14)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Himee~ Pangeranmu bosan niiih~ _(08:46)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Heeei~ _(08:59)_

* * *

"Mau ke mana, Shiro-chan?" tanya Juushiro pada anaknya yang sedang berjalan ke pintu depan.

"Wartel sebelah," jawab Toushiro. Ayahnya hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Setelah Toushiro menutup pintu depan, barulah Juushiro sadar ada yang aneh. Kenapa harus ke wartel kalau ternyata di rumah sudah ada telepon dan ia sendiri punya HP?

* * *

"Si Toushiro kok nggak jawab-jawab, sih?" pikir Ichigo gelisah. "Apa dia marah?"

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Karin yang sedang ia pegang bergetar. Karena mengira ada sms yang datang, ia segera melihat layarnya. Namun yang tampak bukanlah **–1 pesan diterima–**, tetapi **–099-1937890 memanggil–**. Bingung harus berbuat apa, ia akhirnya menekan tombol _yes_ dan mendekatkan _ear speaker_ ke telinganya.

"Halo?"

* * *

"...574," gumam Toushiro sambil menekan tombol nomor dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan yang kiri memegang ponselnya. Sambil menunggu panggilan tersambung, ia mengetes suaranya. "Ehem... Aaa... Aaa..."

_Tuut...Tu—Trek_

–**Halo?–**

"Halo? Karin-chan?" jawab Toushiro dengan suara yang dibuat sehalus dan se-cewek mungkin. [Kayak suaranya Paku Romi pas nyanyi Bokutachi ni Arumono XD]

–**Karin lagi pergi... Ini siapa, ya?–**

"_Suara Kurosaki! Ternyata emang bener dia yang ngerjain gue pake nomornya Karin!"_ seru Toushiro dalam hati.

"Oh... Ini temennya. Karin-chan pulangnya kapan?"

–**Kayaknya sih, ntar sore. Ada pesan?–**

"Nggak usah deh, ntar aku telpon lagi. Makasih ya, om..." kata Toushiro sebelum memutuskan sambungan.

* * *

"Paraah... Gue dipanggil om lagi..." gerutu Ichigo. "Gue masih 16 tahun tauk!"

Ia lalu mengetikkan sms untuk Toushiro, tapi saat mau dikirim, datanglah sms dari Toushiro. **–Apa?–**

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menjawab **–Hah?–** dan segera saja ide untuk membuat jengkel Toushiro muncul lagi...

**

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro: **? _(09:27)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Tadi kamu sms apa? _(09:28)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Yang pertama sms kan kamu! _(09:29)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Masa? _(09:29)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Iya! _(09:30)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Yang mana? _(09:31)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Yang tadi! _(09:32)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Yang mana? _(09:32)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Cek sent item lo _(09:33)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Ga disave _(09:34)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Ya udah _(09:35)_

* * *

"_Aish, si Kurosaki ngisengin gue lagi..." _pikir Toushiro._ "Ah, bodo amat. Yang bakal abis kan pulsa dia, bukan pulsa gue..."_

Tiba-tiba datanglah sms dari Ichigo. Selesai membacanya, sebuah ide langsung melintas di otaknya. Ia lalu menekan tombol _reply_ dan mengetikkan kata-kata yang barusan dikirim Ichigo, hanya saja dengan susunan yang berbeda. Dan seringai kembali menghiasi wajah Toushiro...

* * *

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Udah kenapa? _(09:36)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Kenapa udah? _(09:37)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Kenapa udah apanya? _(09:38)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Apa yang udah? _(09:39)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Tadi kamu bilang kenapa udah itu kenapa? _(09:40)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Kenapa tadi kamu bilang udah? _(09:41)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Apa maksudmu? _(09:42)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Maksud apa? _(09:42)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Taulah, aku bingung _(09:43)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Aku tau kamu bingung _(09:44)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Tau kenapa? _(09:44)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Kenapa tau _(09:45)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Iya, kenapa? _(09:45)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Kenapa ya? _(09:46)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Ga kenapa2 _(09:47)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Kenapa nggak? _(09:47)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Ga tau _(09:48)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Tau nggak? _(09:49)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Ga tau kok _(09:49)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Kok nggak tau? _(09:50)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Kenapa ya? _(09:51)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Ya kenapa? _(09:52)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Kamu ngisengin aku, ya? _(09:53)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Iya, aku ngisengin kamu _(09:53)_

* * *

"Haiah... Dia bales dendam..." kata Ichigo setelah ia mengetahui trik baru Toushiro membalas sms. Pacarnya itu cuma mengutak-atik sms yang ia kirim. Kalau ia kirim 'kamu manis kok', kemungkinan besar akan dibalas 'kok kamu manis?' oleh Toushiro. Kalau ia kirim 'kok nggak bales2?', kemungkinan besar akan dibalas 'bales kok'.

"Hm... Cara yang pintar..." gumam Ichigo. [*author digebukin HitsuNina*]

* * *

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Iseng _(09:54)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Bodo _(09:55)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Ah, udahlah. Btw, lagi apa? _(09:56)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Lagi smsan _(09:57)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Yee... Kalo itu aku juga tau _(09:58)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Trus, ngapain nanya? _(09:58)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Maksud aku, selain smsan, kamu lagi ngapain? _(09:59)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Lagi bernapas _(10:00)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Yang lain _(10:01)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Duduk _(10:01)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Yang lain! _(10:02)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Menggerakkan otot jempol _(10:03)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Yang lain, himeee~ _(10:04)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Yang lain gimana, sih? Aku udah jawab pake beberapa jawaban berbeda tuh _(10:05)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Maksud aku, hal yang sedang kamu lakukan tapi tidak sedang aku lakukan _(10:06)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Umm... Apa ya? _(10:06)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Ya mana kutahu _(10:07)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Yee... Kamu sendiri nggak tahu, trus kenapa nanya2? _(10:08)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Orang nanya karena nggak tahu, hime -.- _(10:09)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Begitukah? _(10:10)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Iya _(10:10)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Masa? _(10:11)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Iya, himee _(10:12)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Hm... Iya juga, ya _(10:12)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Kamu ngisengin aku lagi ya, hime? _(10:13)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Umm... _(10:14)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **? _(10:14)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Mungkin _(10:15)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Hah? _(10:16)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Tadi kan kamu nanya aku ngisengin kamu apa nggak. Ya udah aku jawab mungkin _(10:17)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Kenapa jawabannya mungkin? _(10:18)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Nggak tau _(10:19)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Kan kamu yang ngomong, hime -.- _(10:19)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Masa? _(10:20)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Iya _(10:21)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Seingetku dari tadi aku nggak ngomong, deh _(10:22)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **=.= Iya iya... Maksud aku, kan kamu yang ngetik _(10:22)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Bukan aku kok yang ngetik _(10:23)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Nggak mungkin _(10:24)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Serius _(10:25)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Kalo bukan kamu siapa lagi? _(10:26)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Jempol aku _(10:26)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Nggak usah ngomong =.= _(10:27)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Udah dibilangin dari tadi aku nggak ngomong _(10:28)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Ah, terserahlah _(10:29)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Yee... Ngambek _(10:30)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Nggak kok _(10:30)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Masa? _(10:31)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Iya, hime~ _(10:32)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Ooh... Kamu ngambek toh _(10:33)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Dibilangin aku nggak ngambek _(10:33)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Lah tadi kamu bilang iya _(10:34)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, bukan membalas pernyataanmu _(10:35)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Apa bedanya pertanyaan sama pernyataan? _(10:36)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Ya jelas beda laaah _(10:37)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Aku nanya perbedaannya, Kurosaki. Bukan jelas nggaknya _(10:38)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Ya tapi kan itu udah jelas2 beda _(10:38)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Iya... Aku tau kalo itu beda. Yang aku tanyakan itu perbedaannya... _(10:40)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Tauk ah _(10:41)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Tuh kan ngambek _(10:42)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Udah ah! Kok jadi ngomongin beginian, sih? _(10:43)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Nggak tau :D _(10:44)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **-.- _(10:45)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **:DD _(10:45)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **-,- _(10:46)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **:DDD _(10:47)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **(-.-") Kok malah jadi perang emoticon begini, sih? _(10:48)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Ga tau :3 _(10:48)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Dari tadi jawabanmu ga tau mulu deh =.= _(10:50)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Jangan jawab 'masa?'! _(10:50)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Masa? _(10:50)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Yee... Telat ngasih taunya _(10:50)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Udahan ah! _(10:51)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Emang kita lagi main? _(10:52)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Kamu itu cerdik ya, hime _(10:53)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Makasih _(10:54)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Narsis _(10:55)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Makasih _(10:55)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Gombal _(10:56)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Dih, jeruk makan jeruk, gombal bilang gombal. Yang gobal itu kamu tauk! Aku sih sasaran ke-gombal-anmu itu... Lempar batu sembunyi tangan itu namanya _(10:57)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Gah! Balik ke pertanyaan awal! Kamu lagi ngapain? _(10:58)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Seingatku pertanyaan pertamamu itu 'boleh kenalan ga?' _(10:59)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Aih, itu sih pertanyaan jaman baheula _(11:00)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Kalo kemaren jaman baheula, 600 ribu tahun yang lalu itu jaman apa dong? _(11:01)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Jaman batu! _(11:02)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Yee... Salah, tauk! Yang bener tuh jaman es! _(11:03)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Bisa stress deh kalo kelamaan smsan sama kamu _(11:04)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Ya kalo gitu ga usah smsan sama aku _(11:05)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Nggak mau _(11:05)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Yasud. Itu sih de-el _(11:06)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Biar. Jadi... Kau lagi apa? _(11:07)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Lagi smsan _(11:07)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Hal yang sedang kau lakukan tapi tidak sedang kulakukan _(11:08)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Kalo gitu kasih tau dulu kamu lagi apa _(11:09)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Kenapa harus? _(11:10)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Biar aku bisa jawab pertanyaan kamu laah~ _(11:11)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Oke. Aku sekarang sedang melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh makhluk hidup, seperti bernapas, dll _(11:12)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Hmm... _(11:13)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Jawabanmu? _(11:13)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Apakah ngupil termasuk hal yang biasa dilakukan makhluk hidup? _(11:14)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Kamu lagi ngupil? _(11:15)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Nggak _(11:16)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Trus kenapa kamu nanya yang begituan? _(11:16)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Nanya doang. Emang nggak boleh? _(11:17)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Boleh sih... Tapi pertanyaanmu itu aneh _(11:18)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Biarin. Bertanya kan hal yang biasa dilakukan manusia, dan manusia adalah makhluk hidup. Wajar doong~ _(11:19)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Kau bercanda terus dari tadi _(11:20)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Aku nggak bercanda kok _(11:20)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Tapi menurutku kau sedang bercanda _(11:21)_

* * *

"_Enaknya jawab apa, yaa...?"_ pikir Toushiro._ "Ah, ngasal aja deh."_

**

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Iya deh... Aku lagi bickering _(11:22)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Eeh? Bickering kok sambil smsan? _(11:23)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Emang kenapa? _(11:23)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Kok bisa? _(11:24)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Ya bisa laah~ _(11:25)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Nggak takut kecelakaan? _(11:26)_

* * *

"Haaah? Ni orang kok nggak nyambung sih?" seru Toushiro heran. Ya iyalah heran... Emang ada hubungannya antara _bickering_ (_bickering = arguing, debating: Thesaurus English U.S_) dengan kecelakaan?

**

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Tunggu dulu. Kok kayaknya aneh sih... _(11:27)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Aneh apanya? _(11:27)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Kamu tau artinya bickering nggak sih? _(11:28)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Nggak _(11:29)_

* * *

GUBRAKK!

"Jiaaah... Kurosakiii! Kalo nggak tau, kenapa tadi lo bilang 'ga takut kecelakaan', haah?"

* * *

Ichigo garuk-garuk kepalanya yang nggak gatal dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk membolak-balik lembaran buku kamus Inggris-Indonesia miliknya yang dibuka cuma kalo mau ulangan Bahasa Inggris doang.

"Emm... _Bickering _itu kata dasarnya _bicker_ yang artinya..."

**Bicker** _kki. _Bercekcok. _The girls were bickering_ Anak-anak perempuan itu sedang bercekcok. —**bickering** _kb. _Percekcokan.

"Laah? Cekcok?" seru Ichigo kaget. Tiba-tiba ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri dengan keras dan berseru, "Aaah! Kalo bersepeda itu _biking_! Bukan _bickering_!"

Ooh... Ternyata Ichigo mengira _bickering _itu bersepeda, sodara-sodara!

**

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Sono! Cari dulu di kamus artinya! _(11:32)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Udah tau kok sekarang _(11:33)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Apa artinya? _(11:34)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Berdebat kan? _(11:35)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Hn _(11:36)_

'**Kurosaki Karin' a.k.a 'Kuchiki Goro' a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo: **Lah, ditanya kok jawabnya begitu doang? _(11:37)_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **Wateper _(11:37)_

* * *

"Hm... Karin pulang kira-kira nanti sore. Berarti nanti malam, dia ada di rumah. Oke, jalankan rencana 'Penghancuran Kurosaki Ichigo' nanti malam!"

**

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro **to **Kurosaki Ichigo: **Kurosaki, ntar malem bisa anterin ke toko buku nggak? _(11:39)_

**

* * *

Bersambung...**

* * *

Yahaaa~ Gara-gara stress abis UTS Kimia n Sejarah jum'at kemaren, itulah dia hasilnya~ Taraaa~ *digebuk*

Oh, oke. Jadi, prediksi saia di chapter lalu salah karena ternyata minggu ini saia bisa apdet :DD Dan chapter ini lebih panjang! :DDD Ehm, tapi sori kalo ni chapter aneh banget m(-.-)m

Nah, saatnya saia bales review dari Anda yang tak login plus HitsuNina-9124024!

**Tere: **Aish... Kok pada tau sih, kalo saia gombal *plaak*  
Makasih yaa!

**Sennin pein ga login: **Cie cieee~ *ikutan nge-cie2-in* Kibarkan bendera Ichigo gombal! *dibankai*  
Makasih yoo~

**HitsuNina-9124024: **Yo yo! Gue gitu loh! Diam2 menghanyutkan~ :DD Review kau nggak gue bales lewat PM gara2 pulsa gue udah kritis banget pas kau nge-review. Sekarang aja cuma 77 perak TT_TT  
Eh, masa nomer ujian gue jadi 2124024 =.= Jadi mirip kayak nomer kau pas kelas 9 =.=  
Thanks yoo~

**ShinShiroIce: **Eeeh? Saia ceweeek~ Kenapa dipanggil 'mas'?  
Ah, wateper. Emang dari dulu banyak yang salah ngira -.-  
Yoo~ Tengkyu ya!

Untuk sekilas info, chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir! Yay! Bentar lagi selesai! XDD Jadi, sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

_No flame or junk review, please..._


End file.
